Pin Up
by MG12CSI16
Summary: In which Jim becomes bored during a stakeout and demands Sebastian draw him like one of those French girls. First attempt at Jim/Sebastian.


Just some shameless MorMor that also happens to be my first attempt. Feedback would be great and hopefully you enjoy it.

I don't own these characters or the line from Titanic.

* * *

**Pin Up**

He hates stakeouts.

Despises them.

They're boring and he_ hates_ being bored.

But of course Sebastian doesn't seem to mind them and for some reason, it pisses Jim off. If he has to be miserable he feels it's an obligation that everyone else is too. Unfortunately though, this is not the case as he watches the sniper in front of him who seems completely engrossed in the people filled street below them.

Tearing a piece of paper from the notebook resting in his lap Jim carefully crumples it up and tosses it across the space between them and it hits its mark, bouncing off the side of Sebastian's head before falling to the floor. Of course the light-haired man doesn't move, just grunts and brushes his hair back where the paper ball has ruffled it.

With a growl, Jim rips off another piece of paper and tosses it, once again hitting his mark.

This time Sebastian looks up, lip curled back in what could have been a snarl. He locks eyes with Jim and for some reason he's unaware of he turns his body towards the man in question and sighs.

"What do you want?" he tries to sound harsh, pissed off even but the words come out as annoyed and Jim smiles because he knows he's hit the right nerve. Leaning back and bracing himself casually with his hands he sniffs.

"I'm bored, " he states simply. Sebastian feels his eyes widen in disbelief and he shakes his head.

"You're bored?" he repeats, earning himself an eye roll that's supposed to make him feel stupid. He doesn't tell Jim that the effect had worn off long ago.

"Are you deaf? Yes I'm bored! These stakeouts are stupid; I don't see how you even talked me into this." He inspects one of his nails before he sneaks a peek at Sebastian's face and sees it redden with agitation. He always did like him better when he was a little wound up. He was more fun that way and Jim likes it rough every once in a while.

Sebastian huffs out a breath and shrugs his shoulders. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Jim thinks about it, he could have fun with this if he wanted to and as he glances down at the pad of paper in his lap he realizes he was going to have fun with this. Tossing it in the snipers direction along with a pencil he moves to lie on his side.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want me to do with this?"

Around a smirk and a giggle he tries his best to look seductive. "Draw me," he purrs, "like one of those French girls."

He opens his mouth to argue but he catches the teasing look in his boss's eye and he can't help it. He smirks and picks up the pencil, scribbling lightly on the paper while his tongue sticks out of his mouth in concentration and his eyebrows furrow.

"Are you done yet?" Jim all but whines as he arches his back and bats his eyelashes. Sebastian just rolls his eyes at the impatient man and adds the final touch to his drawing before he thrusts it back to the other man. He grabs it greedily and frowns when he turns it over.

The pad flies across the room and lands in front of Sebastian with a thud.

"What do you call that?" Jim asks with obvious distaste, folding his arms across his chest like a child. Sebastian looks pissed, ready to burst. Apparently Jim's task was easier than he thought it would be.

"What do you mean? It's you. It's not like I'm fucking Picasso but I think it's clear that it's you." He holds the pad up to Jim again and the dark haired man grimaces, taking it in his hands and looking at it again. Just as Sebastian thinks he's changed his mind he blows a raspberry and tosses it back on the floor.

"No, there's no way that's me, but at least you tried." Muttering under his breath Sebastian moves back to the window and picks his rifle back up. He glances outside and Jim practically jumps out of his skin when a violently loud curse leaves his mouth.

"For fuck's sake Jim, we missed our shot! Next time I'm leaving your skinny ass back at the house." As he continues to spit out curses and threats Jim offers a devilish grin and a quirk of an eyebrow as he wraps his finger around Sebastian's belt loop and pulls him closer.

He was going to have _plenty_ of fun tonight.


End file.
